


Together Always

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My besties wanted me to write them a BillTom fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bill! I’m home!!!”

“In the bedroom, Tom.”

Tom flashed a smile at his twin brother as he walked into their room, “How was your day?”

“Hell. Yours?”

“Coulda been better. We have a shoot tomorrow.”

“Nice. What do we wanna do?”

“How should I know?” Tom asked flopping onto his bed and looking at Bill, “…Hey…you straightened your hair today.”

“Yea…some jerk called me a pincushion… then his friend said I was a porcupine…”

“Awww…” Tom got of his bed and sat next to Bill, “I’m sorry, Billie.” He said before hugging him, “If it makes you feel any better, I like your hair straight.” He said, casually running his fingers through it. 

Billie smiled at him, “Thanks Tom.”

Tom flushed a little but smiled back, “So what do you want us to do for the shoot? Another one of our ‘Brotherly love’ shoots?”

Bill smiled again, “I like the sound of that.”

Tom nodded, “Okay…well I’m going to bed then. You should too. It’s any early morning till evening shoot.”

Bill groaned but shut his laptop off. He paused briefly; watching Tom change into his pajama pants and then snuggle into bed, “Night, Bill.”

“G’nite Tom.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bill! Get up!!! We’re going to be late!!” Tom nearly yelled, shaking his brother, “Up! Get up! Get up! Get up!”

“I’m up! I’m up.” Bill groaned and did get up and it was obvious to Tom that he hadn’t slept well. 

“Didn’t you sleep, Billie?”

“…Not really. Toss me my pants, will you?”

Tom nodded and tossed them to him, “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t remember…but it was bugging me…”

“If you remember, tell me. I wanna help you.”

Billie nodded but he knew he’d have to find another reason as to why he had been up all night. The real reason was too personal; too…embarrassing. It’s not everyday a person loves their brother and it’s not everyday that they’re both famous either. He knew he should tell Tom but he was kind of worried about how his twin would react.

“BILLIE!!! LET’S GO!!!”

“I’m coming!” 

He rolled his eyes, shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and went outside to the waiting Limo. Tom was nearly bouncing up and down, making hand signs for him to ‘hurry the fuck up now’¬ but since Bill was never a morning person, he just walked dot the path to the car and his brother. Tom got in when Bill handed his bag over the chauffeur and then watched his twin as he got in too.

“Billie?” he asked as the door shut, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“…Have you ever though of us…more then brothers? Ever?”

Bill opened his eyes again and stared at him, “What?”

“…I mean…I know…as that in some of our past shoots…we’ve both…mostly you…we’ve both kinda gotten aroused by them…”

“Prove it. Which pictures?”

“Well…the one where my hand is halfway in your pants. I could feel you, remember? You were going nuts.”

Bill flushed, “…Go on.”

“Okay…un there’s the one where you’re hugging me from behind…I had my hands over my own crotch because to me it felt like everyone would see how turned on I was with your own hard on against my ass.”

“Okay! Okay…fuck, Tom…” Bill groaned and tugged his pants away from his crotch, “You’re right. I’ve thought of more then brothers a lot. It’s what kept me up almost all night. I was watching you sleep…picturing you…underneath me…”

Tom smiled, “Silly Billie. You shoulda told me sooner. I’ve been craving you for awhile now.”

Bill looked up to see Tom coming over to him, “Really?”

“Yea and for you…I can learn to be submissive.”

Bill smiled, “You can top me sometimes…once I’ve taught you what I know.”

Tom went pink, “You know there’s one thing you have to do first.”

“What’s that?”

“…Kiss me, Billie.”

Bill smiled and cupped his cheek, “Alright.” He whispered. He watched as Tom’s eyes closed before leaning in, taking his brothers hat off, and closing the space between their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom melted a little. He hadn’t imagined his brothers’ lips to be so warm…and soft. Before he knew it, Bill had broken into his mouth, dominating their kiss. Tom whimpered softly as the other sucked his tongue into his mouth. Bill wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him onto his lap, breaking for air. Tom opened his eyes, panting slightly, his gaze full of lust that matched Bill’s.

“…I’m not gonna be able to control myself.” Bill whispered, kissing his neck.

“Who said you have to?” Tom replied, moaning softly.

“I do have to, Tom. Otherwise, everyone will know about our love for each other.” Bill replied, rolling his hips up into his ass. Tom groaned, “Billie…I…I don’t want to wait…tell the driver I don’t feel well and let’s go home…please.”

Bill nodded, “Get up and lie on the seat.”

Tom obeyed; covering his eyes with his hand as Bill pulled the window down and told the driver Tom wasn’t feeling well. The car turned and headed back. Bill sat down and called their manager. He told him the same thing but added that they weren’t going to be able to make the shoot today and that he would call when Tom was better.

Once the limo arrived back in front of their house, Bill helped Tom out and up to the front door while the chauffer brought the bag up. Tom managed to get to the stairs while Bill took the bag but once the door was closed and locked, Tom sprinted upstairs with Bill close behind him. 

“Get back here!” Bill called, tackling Tom to the bed. Tom made a small sound but started laughing, “Get off me.”

Bill slid up so his head was next to Tom’s before pressing his crotch against Tom’s ass, “Mm…see how much you turned me on in that little kiss of yours? I can’t wait to be inside you, Tommy.”

Tom flushed, “Get off.”

Bill got of him, taking his shirt off as Tom sat up and did the same. He watched the blonde take his hat off again and pull the tie that held his dreadlocks up. Bill smiled as Tom lay on his back, watching him. He got up on his knees and crawled over to him, hanging over him, “You’re so cute, Tom. You know that I mean it, right?”

“I know you mean it. You’re sexy.”

Bill smiled more before leaning down and kissing him again. Tom fought less this time, which was what Bill wanted. He wanted to make Tom as submissive as he could. Tom seemed to realize this because the more passionately Bill kissed him, the less he fought to take over. That twin thing came in handy. 

There were hands on his belt suddenly and Tom broke from Bill’s lips to gasp slightly. When Bill looked at him, Tom blushed and looked away.

“…Tom?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“…I…I…guess the nerves just kicked in…that’s all.”

“Aww…you’re scared?”

Tom blushed more and nodded once. Bill smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek,”Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you at first.”

Tom glanced at him, relaxing as he saw Bill’s smile. Bill dropped his gaze to his twin’s belt as he undid it and then worked on his jeans. As he slid them off, Tom’s eyes shut and Bill’s went wide, “Tom…you’re so bad.”

“…I…mine are all dirty…”

Bill smirked, “You could have used mine.”

“No way man…you wear those tight ass underwear things…I can’t stand those.” Tom retorted.

“I bet you’d look very sexy in them…and even better in a thong.”

“Bill!”

“Kidding. Ah haha no but seriously. You’d look good in them.” He said running his fingers along his brothers erection, “Though…I certainly like you better without them.”

Tom glanced at him only to shut them again as Bill closed his mouth around it. He gasped, arching off the bed as shocks of pleasure ran through him. Bill closed his eyes and started a normal pace. He knew Tom jacked off sometimes. He did too but this, they both knew, was so much different. 

“…Billie…oh fuck…please…”

“What do you want, Tommy?”

“…More…please…I want to come…”

“Not yet. I want you to come while I’m fucking your brains out.”

Tom moaned, “Then get with it.” He pleaded. 

“Tsk, tsk. You’re so impatient, Tom. You’re going to have to learn self control.”

“Billie…please…I’ve dreamed of this so many times…please…I need you…”

Bill stared at him briefly until Tom tossed some lube at his chest, “Please.”

“Okay, okay.” He got up to undress the rest of the way, “Get up on your hands and knees, Tommy.”

Tom obeyed again, closing his eyes and shivering as he felt Bill run one cold, lubed finger around his entrance. He bit his lip as Bill pushed two into him, “Let me know when you’re ready.” Bill said, kissing his back and moving them slowly. Tom nodded, moaning softly. After about five minutes, Tom was writhing and Bill had four fingers in him, “Okay…Billie…do it…please…”

Bill nodded, coated his hard on and slowly pushed into him. They both gasped and moaned. Tom kept whimpering as Bill pushed in farther and farther. 

“Ready for me to move?” Bill teased, already knowing his answer.

“YES!” Tom whined, “Fuck me, Billie.”

Bill smirked, gripped his hips and started a steady pace. Tom grunted softly and pushed back, “Go hard. I’m not a sissy.”

“Tom, relax. Please. I want to make it last.”

“Billie…we have our entire lives ahead of us…we can worry about slow sensual sex later.”

Bill paused, “You’re right. Okay then, don’t complain tomorrow when your ass hurts.”

Tom growled but it soon turned to a cry of pleasure as Bill took off, hard and fast. Smirking, Bill reached under Tom and started to pump him opposite his thrusts. Tom grew louder and hearing him made Bill lose his head. Almost instantly after hitting his prostate, Tom released and closed around Bill who also released. They collapsed, panting and moaning softly. When he had the energy, Bill pulled out and managed to move them to Tom’s bed, which was clean, before covering them and cuddling close.

“…Mm…thank you Billie…”

“You’re very welcome.”

“…I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. Now let’s get some sleep so we can actually go to our shoot tomorrow.”

“Mmm-kay.”


End file.
